What's Lost And Found
by redbeandangoo
Summary: Ino lost many things. So is Sasuke. Two polar opposites, but they have one thing in common. The pain of losing someone precious to them. The question is, will sparks fly? AN: First Fic. but not my first story. Bear with me and my thoughts. Hahahaha. :) Will appreciate opinions and violent reactions. Hahaha! Thankyy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Whenever Ino was summoned to the Hokage's office, normally she would've felt excitement. Because it means she was going to have another mission. Sometimes with her team, other times she would be paired by someone. With her skills and experience, Ino is now a 19 year old jonin. But this time even she doesnt know why she feel so, anxious? Was that the right term? Maybe because it's been awhile since her last mission which was a month ago.**

**When she arrived on Tsunade's office, she knocked on her door first before pulling the handle and quietly walked in. She gave a bow and greets the hokage on her usual chair without her green coat on.**

**"Hokage-sama."**

**Tsunade gave her a nod.**

**"Ino." It was her cue, she lifts her head and before she could meet Tsunade's eyes, a pair of black coal met her violet ones first. **

**Ino went still. Okay, she was really anxious about all of this right now. What is he doing here? Was he here, even before she came. She didnt even notice his breathing, does he even breathe? Why is Uchiha Sasuke in here? Inside the hokage's office. With her. He was standing perfectly still behind Tsunade, his back facing the open window.**

**This is not good. Why? Ever since Sasuke became wanted through out the nation, Ino had already decided to give up her love for him. She willed herself to move on. But her father's last words had affected her. That her positive was Sasuke. And then he decided to show up in the midst of the war. But it was war and there was no time for that. So she still willed her self to move on. It was not that easy and quickly but she did move on, slowly. After the war which was victoriously won by the Shinobi Allied Forces, Sasuke came back to the village. He was welcomed again because he was one of the main people who were responsible for their victory though he was suspended and grounded for a year and a half. He was free to use his sharingan on missions but wasnt allowed to use his mangekyo sharingan during his whole reprimandatoon. He was also only allowed to take missions up to C-class and with the companion of his old team. This year he became a jonin along with Naruto, Sakura was the first one to become one before the two.**

**So back to Ino, why was this not good? Because ever since he came back there wasnt any sense of normalcy between them anymore. Yes, they have small talks whenever their friends get together like,**

**"How's your misson?"**

**"It went well. You?"**

**"Same."**

**"Hmm."**

**Or **

**"Hi."**

**"Hmm."**

**Everyone seems to be the same with him but with her, she doesnt know why. Maybe because she was inlove with him and the others didnt. Sakura was too, but they were team mates. And they werent. So for her, she doesnt know where to begin. How to start. That's why this is no good especially for her.**

**She directed herself to the hokage infront of her.**

**"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"**

**"Yes. I have a mission here, for you and Sasuke."**

**And the Godaime dropped bomb. Before Tsunade could explain the mission any further, Ino already bombarded her with questions**

**"Me? Isnt working with his team a better idea? Sakura Or even Naruto?" Sasuke gave her a look which she ignored.**

**"Not that I mean anything, its just that they usually work together." She added.**

**"No. Sakura is attending to her medical duties while Naruto is away on a mission with Kakashi. Besides I specifically picked you two for this mission. Ino, youre mind transfer jutsu and intel skills will be much needed for this mission as well as Sasuke's genjutsu." Tsunade pointed at them. Both nodded for her to go on.**

**"This is an A-class mission. As I've said and as you can tell, I will be needing you two to gather as much intel as you can. I received some reports regarding about this too from the other villages. A syndicate group is kidnapping various children from small villages. The alarming thing is some parents are willing to sell their child in exchange for money. Then the syndicate sells them off through various transactions, the worst case prostituting. In short its like a buy and sell process."**

**That caught Ino's attention. At first she thought it was like those missions were the kids get sell off and then thats it, but this time its different, some parents were willing to sell their child in exchange for some money.**

**"What you two will be needing to do is to get information from them, of where they keep the children and how they sell them, and to whom and where do they sell them. According to the reports I've read, they are only composed of a single group but the said group is divided into two. The other one is responsible from buying and kidnapping while the other is responsible for selling them off."**

**Tsunade each handed them a scroll.**

**"Whats written in there are the specific locations of the group's hideouts. Both of you are about to leave tomorrow. Let me repeat, you two are only sent there to gather intel. You are not to take actions not relating to the mission given to you two without my ?"**

**"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ino bowed once more, while Sasuke nodded.**

**"You may now leave."**

**Both exited the room quietly. When they left the room the two were welcomed with silence. Both stood still. When Ino couldnt take the silence anymore, she decided to break the ice first.**

**"So, what time should we uh, leave tomorrow?"**

**"Let's meet at the village's gate tomorrow before dawn breaks."**

**"That sounds good. Then we'll talk and plan about the mission tomorrow on the way right?"**

**"Hmmm."**

**"Okay, well then see you tomorrow." Sasuke only nodded at her in response. She gave a small wave before awkwardly walking off.**

**Tomorrow will be the start of their mission. How great.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's corner: haha! So yea, this isn't my firststory but will be my first time posting here. Im so sorry about the typo's on the first chapter, I didnt get too read it again and just posted it afterwards when I finished typing. :D Y'see Idk what's got into me, maybe I drank too much coffee and was spazzing way too much abt SasuIno, and NaruSaku and Naruto and SasuHina and Kakashi. XD Hahaha. Srsly, I dont even know where this will be leading. So yea, I'm really trying to make this a good fic. Because first, english isn't my mother tongue so if you can see some (or alot) grammatical errors, I am apologizing in advance. I'm trying to improve my writting skills and grammar through this so I hope you can bear with me, hahahaha. Okay I'm talking or maybe typing too much so bye! Here's chapter two. :)

Ino had barely slept last night. Like it was anything new. Thoughts of her mission (and Sasuke) almost kept her up all night. Mostly because she couldn't accept the fact that those kinds of parents exists. Maybe because she grew up with her parents who loved her so much, she felt bad for the children. The thought of her family made her still. Her father is already gone for almost three years now, the pain though still feels like yesterday.

She can still remember the smell of the war that day. And her father's already weak voice saying his last words to her. Of how much he loves her, how proud he was because she was his daughter. The pain slowly seeped in, the familiar numb and ache that she still feels everytime she thought about her father. After the war, Ino moved out of her family's place. Every corner of their house reminds her of her father, and it was too much for her. Every good memories were spent inside that house and she knows that it will only be hard for her to move on with her life. And to accept the truth that he was already gone. So she chose to leave.

She asked her mom to move out with her and to find new place, but her mom refused. Her mother loved her father too much, that she'd rather stay so she could always remember her husband and to feel pain all over again.

"It's hard, but atleast I'll wake up to the same ceiling that we always looked at every morning. I would rather stay here, than leave. Every room and every corner here is your Father."

So she's the only one who left. Leaving doesn't mean to forget her father but to atleast lessen the pain. Since the war, Ino had difficulties with her sleep. Having 5 hours of sleep was like a miracle to her. Everytime she close her eyes, images of the war flashed through her. Her dying comrades, an image of an almost dying Shikamaru and more of her comrades fighting and dying. Its been almost three years but the aftermath of the war still haunts night was a struggle. Somehow it got better but there are still some nights (mostly) where she barely sleeps.

Today is the start of their mission. Ino doesn't know if she's already late. They talked about meeting before dawn breaks in front of the village gate, and if she remembered correctly it was already a quarter to five when she left the house. Well it was still dark and she silently hopes that she will get there first before the Uchiha.

But Sasuke was already there standing perfectly still, as she spotted a figure. When she was already standing behind him he turned around and gave her a nod. She gave a nod in return.

"Ohayou. Gomen, how long have you been waiting?" She said hoping he didn't get here a little longer before she did.

"We shall go." He replied before walking off, completely ignoring her question.

Talk about manners. Since yesterday it seems like she forgot about how much of an ass is Sasuke since he returned to the village after the war. Yes, Yamanaka Ino just called Uchiha Sasuke an ass. After being disturbed of thoughts about this mission (and him) all night, ugh! She wasinlove with him before, but not anymore so she have every right to call him an ass.

"Asshole." She mumbled. This time Sasuke faced her and she was the one who walked past him. Quickly.

"Let's go." And off she went with a glaring Sasuke at her side.

"So the closest hide out is on the border of hidden stone right?" Ino asked as the wind whisked past her. She gave Sasuke a glance and saw him giving a nod.

Ino sighed.

"It should take three days before we could reach it right?" They decided to make a stop after hours of travelling.

There are still a few hours left before lunch time and a small village just an hour or two away. Ino was plopped by a tree while Sasuke was standing a few feet away from her. She noticed that the Uchiha was taller, really taller by now. It seems like he grew inches, again like he wasn't tall before. She noticed that his hair was styled the same, maybe he's keeping tabs on it. He's sporting his usual black sleveless shirt without the Uchiha crest on the back, for the purpose of the mission since they were supposed to appear as normal as they could. He's wearing a pair of black pants, there were also bandages wrapped around his wrists and a sling back pack.

Ino on the other hand was wearing a fitted purple long sleeves and skirt that reached just an inch above her knees, underneath were a pair of leggings. She also strapped a kunai beneath her thighs just in case. She couldn't wear a medical pouch so she stuffed some first aid equipments into her small back pack, 2 bottles of water, an extra shirt and money. She could buy some spare clothes on the way since they will be stopping to a few villages before reaching Stone.

Sasuke though only gave her a small nod and a "Hmm". Well he did reply with his combo, which is obviously a nod and a "hmm" or a "tch. Seriously, does he even know how to say atleast a few words or something. It was irritating and SHE CAN'T take it anymore. They've been travelling for hours, and whenever Ino starts a conversation or ask a question, Uchiha asshole Sasuke would simply ignore her or give her a nod. His damned nod.

"You, can't you even reply in a normal way? Like a 'yes' or a 'no' or even say a few words!? I don't know if I'm talking to a wind or something." Sasuke turned around to face her.

"It's pointless." He noncholantly replied turning to his original position, his back facing her.

The bastard. He is now clearly an asshole and a bastard.

"Pointless?! How can it be pointless? You know what, this mission WILL BE POINTLESS IF YOU DON'T SHOW ANY INTEREST. We could work or something you see?"

At first Ino thought Sasuke would ignore her again.

"We're working. Individually." He said, this time not even giving her a glance.

"Okay, I take it back. Because you're the pointless one! Its clear that you dont even want to be on this mission."

"This is pointless." Sasuke retorted adjusting his bag.

"You-!"

"We're wasting time. Let's go." She was cut off. The bastard was already a meter away from her, before Ino could react.

She sighed in frustration. Uchiha Sasuke really has some character deficiency, no really. Sasuke is evolving quickly, first an asshole then bastard and now a menopausal Uchiha teenager. Boy he is growing fast.

Author's corner (part two): I'll try to update every two-three days. I'm so happy I get to update this story. Hihi. So that's it, bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Ino traveled in silence.

The Yamanaka didn't bother to make any conversation with him anymore, after what happened earlier. She was so pissed, she just couldn't wait to arrive on the village. She was already starving since she only had a spoonful of rice and a bread before leaving for this mission, and Uchiha was not helping because of his mood swings. Well the gods seems to answer her prayer, because the village was only a few metters away now.

When they arrive both decided to look for a place to stay first. They found a small inn just a few minutes away from an eating place. Since they were not on good terms and it will only be awkward for the both of them, they requested two separate rooms.

Once Ino was inside her room, she tossed her bag on the floor and threw herself on the not-so-comfy bed. The room consisted of abed, a closet and a small bathroom. It was enough and she didn't care, because being with Sasuke was so tiring. They were only together for roughly 7 hours, and she was this tired and drained. What sucks more is that, it looks like she's the only one affected since he was always so calm and stoic. She wondered if the muscles on his face hurts.

'_No, Ino. Stop. Stop thinking about that stupid ass, you're only stressing yourself. Relax. Okay? Take a deep breath.' _She thought to herself.

She got up from her bed and reached for her bag. She remembered that they were going to meet at the eating place an hour later. Ino decided to go out and to buy some spare clothes since she only brought an extra shirt.

She took a small tour around, it was like any other though this village smaller than Konoha. She decided to buy a few pair of undergarments, and two pairs of shirt and shorts. She was regretting why she didn't bother to bring a few more things before leaving. After shopping she went back to the inn. When she got back to her room, she decided to take a quick shower before meeting with Sasuke.

She heave a sigh before stepping into the mission is going to be a whole lot longer than she thought. They were only together just half a day and she could't wait to go home any longer.

One thing Sasuke hates about women is simply because sometimes they can get really annoying. The only reason why he didn't back out from this mission was because of the Hokage herself. She kept telling him that he can't and will never allow him to refuse the mission, like he could. Since he got back from the village one of the conditions that she gave him was, he will never, never be allowed to refuse any mission given to him. So no matter how he hates it he couldn't.

Sakura is still annoying as hell. But unlike before when they were younger, and when she was still all over him. Atleast now she and the blue eye dobe are now together so he dosn't have any problems with her anymore. Except when she gets all medic, thats the time when she gets on his nerves. But what can he do? The woman can simply break or split his bones in two.

Ino Yamanaka was another case. He hates to admit it but she wasn't that, disturbing? Maybe she was (slightly) because she kept asking him questions but other than that, nothing. She was one of the people he knew that somehow changed since the war, not like he cares but who wouldn't? After seeing people die, a person will somehow change. He wasn't an exception either, the murder of his clan was proof of what he became.

He stopped the train of thoughts on his head, knowing where it will only lead. He entered the small restaurant, a few people were already inside amd Ino was not one of them. He took a sit on the small table.

A few minutes after, Ino came bursting through the door.

Crap. He's already here.

"Gomen, Im late." And as usual Sasuke gave her only a nod.

"Okay let me just say this first, can you please, please just uhmm, talk? We're going to discuss about what were going to do on this mission right? So please,please."

She received a glare and a scowl in return. Ino sighed.

"Let's eat first." So she took her seat and they both ordered their lunch.

They ate in silence. Wow, that's new. Her mind screamed in full sarcasm. She was starting to lose her hope on Sasuke. Kami, please. After they finished eating, Ino broke the ice first.

"We're arriving there in 2 days, what's the plan?" She asked.

It took a moment before Sasuke replied.

"Yes and we need a good cover when we get there. As much as possible get close to them."

Ino gave a nod in response. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"They buy and sell children, and sometimes the parents are the one who sought them first to sell their own child right?" Sasuke only stared at her.

"Why don't we approach them as poeple, selling a child?" She said. Sasuke gave her a frown.

"But where will we find one? Ugh!" Well, he can help thinking instead of giving her only a frown or a nod. Where will they find one!?

"Wait! We can approach them as people selling our child, I can pretend to be pregnant or something."

'_Well, if we don't have any. We can make one. ' _She thought. The word 'make' though, is making her think unnecessary things. She shook her head, oh kami why did she think such lewd things. Her face fumed._ 'We can make one.' _Ino was now as red as the tomatoes that the creature infront of her loved the most. '_We can make one, while eating tomatoes.' _

"Okay, that's enough. Ino, stop." She quietly murmured to herself. Ten seconds ago she was thinking about their cover, and right now her brain is forming weird (naughty) things.

She moved on. _'I already moved on. I did. Did I? No, no, no, you already did okay? You already did. So, brain stop thinking about those kind of thngs.' _

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. 'Kami, am I blushing? Oh dear kami, no' She made a coughing sound and clear her head.

"Is that okay? I mean you could be my brother or something." She asked.

'Incest? Well that isn't so bad.' The naughty Ino said.

"Stop it." She closed her eyes and a sigh through her nose.

"Well we've got no other choice and a brother is too suspicious. Who in the right mind will allow his sister to sell off her child? That's it. We can discuss about this more on the way." He said getting up, and took out his wallet.

Immediately Ino got up herself and quickly took out her wallet and payed for her meal. She didn't wait for him and went already out of the place. Sasuke eyed her for a moment.

Once they were already back at the inn. Ino kept her thoughts and mouth shut to herself.

"Let's just meet here, and leave by 3." He said before twisting the knob into his room.

Once the raven haired shinobi was out of sight, Ino breathed the air she was holding since they left the small restaurant. Uchiha Sasuke was completely draining and making her crazy. With just a single thought she was... what? She couldn't say it. No, dear kami, no. She was only tired since she didn't have enough sleep. Right, that's it. Maybe she didn't only have enough sleep that's why.

When she reached her room, she didn't waste a second and flopped into her bed. She needed some sleep. It was only half past one and she have an amount of time to take a nap.

It was only half a day, and Uchiha Sasuke was already making her ride a roller coaster of emotins.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me!?"

* * *

Authors Note: So here's chapter threee! :) Comments, opinions and reviews are much loved thankyy! :)


End file.
